


Birds of a Feather

by hollydermovoi



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if cultural differences met a wing!verse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins was a curious creature. He was possessive of wings any dwarf would brag about, those of a golden eagle, yet the Hobbit didn’t take pride in his wings. They were dirty, and the feathers out of sorts, the only thing unkempt in his appearance. To the dwarfs, he was the oddest thing they’d ever come upon. Even Ori, who had the plain, small wings of a common sparrow, took more pride in his plumage than the hobbit did. So, despite the fact that they found Bilbo to be quite endearing and almost dwarvishly courageous, they found themselves avoiding him.  
Until Fili took it upon himself to ask about the shabby appearance of his wings. Bilbo, who’d been sitting alone by the fire mending his waistcoat simply looked at him and said “Because I don’t have a flock to help me preen.” What followed after was a fairly convoluted discussion about the difference between dwarf and hobbit wing maintenance, through which it was established that hobbits, unlike dwarves, did NOT clean their own wings, it was something one’s family or mate did for them, because hobbits were tiny creatures unable to untangle their pinions without a LOT of assistance. Bilbo had no family, and no prospects for mating, as his wings were “unattractive to the quiet loving shirelings” as Gandalf had put it. By the end of the conversation, Bilbo had flown himself to the top of a spruce, so as to distance himself from the angered dwarfs, who were yelling abuse at his Sackville-Baggins relatives and swearing that any who spurned their burglar would pay dearly, conveniently forgetting that only an hour before, they had done the same themselves.  
It was quite endearing to be honest, though a bit overwhelming. And when Bilbo finally managed to convince them from up high that turning around and beating some sense into his relatives with dwarvish steel was a bad idea (though definitely a pretty picture in his head), he came back down. Only to be grabbed rather harshly by Dwalin, as Balin scolded him for “scaring the poor wee laddy”. Meanwhile Nori started grooming his right wing, and Dori groomed his left, only to be replaced by Fili and Kili, followed by Oin and Gloin and on through the entire company until all but Dwalin, who was holding him still and Thorin, who simply sat there glaring at him, had groomed him.  
It was nice.  
Once his wings were in proper order, Dwalin released him, and the dwarves went to attend to their nightly rituals. Only then did Thorin approach, brushing his own, hawk like wings against Bilbo’s in a familial greeting. “It seems that I have once again misjudged you halfling. When we reclaim Erebor, it would be my honor to have you roost with us. And perhaps…” here the King paused, before resting his hand gently on Bilbo’s, waiting until he looked up and made eye contact. “Perhaps,” he continued, raising his free hand to stroke the halfling’s cheek “you would do me the honor, of nesting with me.” With that he leaned down and this time, when their wings touched, their lips did as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It was in Goblin Town that Thorin found himself reassessing little Ori. For when the King's guards held his wings out and threatened to pluck them, Ori did not flinch away in horror as everyone else did. In fact, he stood a little taller, looked the Goblin King straight in the eye and said "Go ahead. If you did, you'd have more courage than I do- I've been tempted to pluck them since I was first fully fledged." After that, Gandalf appeared, and they were fighting, falling, and searching for his hobbit, who staggered out of the caves one wing broken, sagging useless against his back, the other one trailing blood and feathers. He was so preoccupied with tending to his beloved's wounds that he missed the gleam sunlight on Azog's armor and was almost slain. Had it not been for Kili's arrow through the warg's eye, he'd be dead, with no hope for a future with his chosen mate in Erebor. Desperate to save the hobbit, he begged Bilbo to take to the skies, where the wingless warcs would be unable to follow. Bilbo refused, choosing instead to draw his pocket knife and fight at his side. The last thing he remembered was Ori, jumping from a tree, swinging Dwalin's warhammer into the head of an orc before everything went dark.

When he woke, it was to the wings of his nephews- Kili's, that of a peregrine falcon, and Fili's, that of a sakar- wrapped around him protectively. At his groan, the wings moved away, allowing his a brief glimpse of his mate before his sister sons were attacking him with hugs. "Enough!" he finally roared. "Are you again fledgelings, freshly hatched? Fly off!" They scattered, laughing merrily, leaving him to look upon his mate, who flushed darkly at his gaze. "Why would you not fly away?" he asked "What, and leave you to fight an orc pack alone, without me besides you? Never!" "I ALMOST LOST YOU!" Thorin shouted "I almost lost you, and then what good would I be?" He took Bilbo's hands in his, trying to reassure himself through touch that the halfling was still there. "Why would you not fly away my love?" he asked again. "It's not so much that I wouldn't, it's more that I can't. My wings are too heavy to function the way they should- they take me about eighty feet in one direction and then dump me on my arse. We were on a cliff Thorin! And I for one, didn't fancy falling to death!"

The thought of his mate plummeting to his death, wings beating feebly, trying to keep him aloft was heart wrenching. He gathered the halfling to his chest, taking care of his injuries and Bilbo's. "I will fly for you my love, in times of trouble, my wings will carry us both." Bilbo muttered something into his chest that he couldn't quite make out, but the message was clear.

But who will fly for Ori?

It was a question that haunted Thorin for the rest of the night.

*

Ori was a loyal dwarrow, but this was enough to make him want to rebel. For Thorin, King Under the Mountain, had placed him under the protection of Dwalin. Bad enough that the dwarrow already thought he was a bad fighter, but now he had to carry Ori in the ever rising chance that they had to flee via air.

And that made Ori wanted to smack the besotted fool right onto his arse.

A dwarrow with the bright wings of a macaw had no place in aiding a sparrow winged dwarrow like himself. It wan't proper, for one, and Dwalin had no desire to lower himself to help Ori, of the line of Ri.

Or so Ori thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to requests Dwarrow cameos and pairing for consideration.


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation on his ma started with a training brawl. Dwalin, eager to teach Ori how to properly swing a warhammer at orcs had him sparring with Kili, who was almost as hopeless as Ori was. A particularly bad swing had Fili grimace in sympathy. "If Ma was here, she'd knock you arse over pinions for a move that bad!" he shouting, grinning when his little brother made a rude gesture in his direction. "What's your mother like?" asked Bilbo. "Thorin said she was 'like him in appearance and demeanor', and I can't really picture how so grim a woman raising such cheerful lads."

"Uncle's not grim!" interjected Kili.

"He barely smiles at me, and I'm his mate!" retorted Bilbo. "If that's not grim, I don't know what is."

"Uncle loves you Bilbo. He simply has a hard burden to bare-" "Like Ma does!" shouted Kili. Fili nodded his agreement "Like Ma does. But they're cheerful, in their own way." "If you say so." muttered the hobbit, wrapping his un-splinted wing around himself. "I'm quite sure you know your mother and uncle far better than I ever shall."

"What do you want to know?" asked Kili, walking away from the training spar and completely ignoring Ori's sigh of relief. "We'll tell you more about our family than one could ever wish to learn." vowed Fili. "Starting with the fact that our Ma has the wings of a cooper's hawk..."

*

Almost a full year later, Bilbo Baggins, consort to Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, met Dis, mother of the heirs of Erebor. The first thing she did was smack her sons on the back of the heads for "being idiot fledglings who flew without choosing a migratory path that was safe" (or so Balin translated for Bilbo, who still didn't know enough Khuzdul to ask for directions, let alone recognize dwarrow sayings). The second thing she did was smile before almost smothering him in an embrace. That was when Bilbo knew that whatever happened next, what with Thorin still mad with gold fever (and injured, the duck*), he'd be all right. Because something about the way Dis held herself reassured him that he'd made the right choice to hide instead of flying off as Thorin had commanded him (rather cruelly, if one were to ask anyone who wasn't Thorin). Dis, daughter of Thrain, would smack sense back into his mate, he was sure of it. 

For the first time since the Battle of the Five Flocks, Bilbo Baggins smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * in this case, I think that most find ducks to be silly birds, so Bilbo is more or less calling Thorin an idiot
> 
> In case you were wondering about Thorin wanting Bilbo to fly with a broken wing- he forgot in favor of just wanting Bilbo out of harm's way.
> 
> This is for Sarabi, who asked for some Dis. Feel free to give me more suggestions y'all- inspiration doesn't often come quickly on it's own for me.


	4. Chapter 4

It was odd, being in Erebor, with proper stone nests and jewels aplenty to give as mate gifts. Almost made up for the duckling King's stupidity. 

Almost.

Hearing lady Dis screech at her brother made up for it even more. Ori, of course, was not allowed to witness Dis' confrontation with her brother. Thorin was so mad from gold fever that he'd banished all but Balin, Dwalin and his sister-sons from his presence, and Ori had to enlist Oin and Bombur's help to lace Bilbo's food with sleeping powder so that the Hobbit wouldn't flit his way all the way back to the Shire. Hopefully someday soon, Thorin would return to his senses, and Ori would get to have his nest to his own ( he was currently on hobbit watch, so Bilbo was sharing). Not that he minded sharing with his flock, and Bilbo was as close to flock as a non dwarrow could get, it's just that Bilbo was mated, was also recently cast aside by his mate, and was mourning, which made nest sharing rather uncomfortable. 

Speaking of mourning, he was starting to wonder if he'd need to freshen his funeral attire. Dis was screeching so loud, and the sound of objects hitting his King were so constant, that he honestly feared for Thorin's life a bit. He'd been tuning out the yelling, trying not to spy as Nori did, but he figured he should listen, just for a bit.

"-what, did you intend to make your mate a nest out of your precious gold and stones? Such ornate trappings would not make him happy, they'd make him feel caged. Do you want that for your mate brother?-"

He tuned her out again. She had a point- Bilbo had joined the company for an adventure, not riches. Making him a nest out of gold and the Arkenstone would not have impressed him- if he'd stayed after an insult like that, he would've been miserable. In fact, Ori couldn't think of a single dwarrow who would truly enjoy such a nest when not infected with gold fever. Most preferred bed like nests, made of wood and soft cushions, decorated with gold and jewels. When he was younger, Ori would dream of having someone make him such a nest, or making one himself. Those dreams had been absent for years- had only returned, in fact, after he'd joined the company.

After he'd met Dwalin.

Shaking his wings out, Ori stood up and decided to head back to the archives. The further he was from Dwalin, the less likely such thoughts would occur, or so he hoped. He was no help to anyone, sitting here, ignoring nobles and daydreaming. He only got to the hall before a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder, and he was turned around to face Thorin. "Where is my mate, Ori?" asked the King. "Where?"

It seemed that the shouting and pelting with objects had worked. There was no trace of gold fever left in his gaze, only honest worry over his mate. After stalling him for a bit, Ori directed him to his nest, grinning when the King flapped off without a farewell. Sooner or later, Thorin would realize that Ori had sent him the wrong way, and before that happened, he had to wake Bilbo. He turned to go to his nest, archive forgotten and ran right into Dwalin's chest. Cheeks flaming and wings trembling with embarrassment he stuttered out an apology, only to have Dwalin laugh it off. "There's no need f'r tha' laddie." he said, eyes twinkling. "Wasn't a nice thin', sendin' Thorin flyin' off in a tizzy li' tha'. Amusin'. But no' nice. He'll likely be furious after he fucks the hobbit into a stuppor. So, y'll be stayin' with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Dwori, and Dis, as promised.
> 
> I figure making an improper nest would be a grievous insult- after all, in proper bird culture if an intended mate dislikes your offering, you no longer have a mate.
> 
> Maaaaaaaaaaaybe I'll do a Tauriel centric chapter soon, definitely doing one on the brothers Ur.
> 
> Any other requests, just let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Some dwarrows have wings that don't quite...fit, with their personalities. Thorin's company seemed to be compromised of that sort of dwarrow. For example, Balin was quite wise, yet he had the wings of a male mallard duck. Bifur should've been born with the wings of a starling, yet he had the large pink wings of a flamingo. And Bombur seemed grouse like, and had the beautiful wings of a swan.

Bofur had _raven_ wings.

 _No one_ in the shire had raven wings, because the last hobbit who had, a lad by the name of Smeagol, had _killed his **mate** _. Any child born with raven wings either colored their wings, bound them or left the Shire altogether. 

But Bofur was so happy, and cheerful that Bilbo completely forgot about the creepiness of his wings until the Battle of the Five Flocks when Bofur got tar all over his feathers and had to pluck them. Something about the way the muscles and bones moved reminded him of the gruesome creature Gollum, who'd almost hacked his wings off in the caves under Goblin City, and whose twisted, almost bat like wings still haunted his dreams.

Could Gollum be _Smeagol_?

He'd have to ask Gandalf (who was positively Elvish with his moth wings) to make sure, but Bilbo was pretty certain that his assumption was true.

He prayed to his Mahal and Aule that he would never have to see that foul creature ever again, outside of his dreams.

Years later, when his cousin Drogo wrote him frantically, he remembered Gollum, and he also remembered Bofur.

For Frodo had the wings of a raven.

And he would _not_ be like that monster. Not while Bilbo had breath left in his body, and not while Bofur continued to remind him that ones wings did not always immediately determine one's character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just in- Elves have the wings of insects (surprise surprise). Not sure about the wings of men yet, but I think Wizards break all norms, and Gandalf seems to have a thing for moths (and possibly Elves...)
> 
> Maybe an Elf chapter next, now that I've figured out what kind wings they have.
> 
> Feel free to leave me more suggestions.
> 
> Didn't really cover family dynamics, but it will happen (hopefully soon)


	6. The Science Chapter (AKA, Holly shows off some bird knowledge, feel free to skip, but it might help you understand my bird choices)

**Ravens:** Often protrayed as portents of death, Ravens are actually quite playful and intelligent birds. (They do eat carrion, which is why they are portents of death) They like to bait other creatures for fun, and are capable of making their own toys. They also are capable of mimicking human speech. Ravens mate for life. 

**Golden Eagles** Are couragious birds and ferocious hunters- they are capable of working together and carrying off baby sheep and caribou. When they court, they ingage in chases and mock fights, they also mate for life. Their nests are intricate and can take years to complete *aka why Bilbo and Thorin take so long to get together JK* Their wings are huge- often reached 7 1/2 feet in length, way too big for a hobbit once you change the dimensions ( even if you didn't)

Erm...have I mentioned Thorin's Wings? I think he'd have the wings of a **red-tailed hawk:**...expect an arial display of affection. Red-tailed hawk's also mate for life. the reason Ipicked the red-tailed hawk, aside from the appearance and the sheer majesty of a bird of prey is the fact that they are _very_ territorial. Like Thorin.

 **Ducks** : I love ducks, I think they're fantastic. They're also silly. If you haven't spent time with a domesticated duck following you around in an enamored fashion, try it. It's fun. 

**Sparrow:** Both aggressive and social. You might think they're terribly common, but they're actually on the threatened list. They are capable of swimming, something their appearance wouldn't suggest. They usually nest in cavities and are protective of their nests. 

**Macaws:** *

 **Flamingos:** *

 **Coopers hawk:** *

 **Grouse:** *

 **Peregrine Falcon:** *

 **Sakar Falcon** *

 **Swans:** *

Majestic and sadistic little fuckers. They're as mean as geese are, and yet not hated because they're pretty. Yeah.

**Starlings:** * 

Possibly the most annoying birds in the world. They are mean. Most of my experience comes from feeding this little assholes- they attack you if they think they're going to slow, and screech piercingly if you leave their sight for too ong. They're also kinda nonsense birds- it's hard to differentiate from their calls.

 **moths** I know nothing about moths, except that the Lunar Moth is my favorite, so that's the kind of wings Gandalf has http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Luna_moth.jpg

A note about Wizards- they have different wings, depending on their personalities. If I explore Radagast and Saruman, I'll go more into this...

Men have the wing style of beetles, but different colored ones, dependent on their personalities. Again, I will go more into this if I write a chapter about Dale, or Men in general

Goblins have bat wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I will fill these out when I get the chance- I'm tired....
> 
> Hopefully my creative side will kick back in, and I'll write an actual story chapter, but my geeky side needed a chapter to shine.
> 
> Also people, please don't pull an Alex and tweet links to this story to the cast. It's terrifying. I mean if they stumble upon it, more power to them, sorry for putting your characters into stories and romantic situations that you probably don't appreciate.
> 
> Or, at the very least, be nice when you break the fourth wall using someone else's work and ask permission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somewhat against my better judgement, I decided to continue/finish this story.
> 
> Please- no tweeting links of this story, or any story, to cast members. It makes me nervous. Also, don't be a dick about it. That's not asking for much, in my opinion.
> 
> Any and all artists are welcome to use this story as inspiration for art, just leave me a link to it so I can experience the warm fuzzies of having inspired someone.
> 
> Previous chapter of science geekery will be updated

Frodo Baggins was tinier than any child Thorin Oakenshield had ever lain his eyes on. That, coupled with Frodo's wide-eyed, solemn silence, was more than enough to make him nervous but this? A tiny hobbitling (which his beloved insisted was not the right word) clung to his chest, sobbing piteously. Every time Bilbo tried to pry Frodo away, he just burrowed closer. At a loss, Thorin tried frantically to remember what he had done to comfort Fili and Kili when they were younger, but nothing came to mind. Desperate to stop the tears, Thorin started to talk. 

"Do you know why the golden prince rarely smiles?" Fili was one of Frodo's favorite Dwarrows, aside from Dwalin (of all dwarrows to choose, why that one Thorin often wondered, conveniently forgetting all of the help Dwalin had given him with Fili and Kili when they were dwarflings) so Thorin was not particularly surprised when Frodo tugged on his braid in a demand for the story. Preening Frodo's wings in what he hoped was as comforting a gesture to hobbitlings as it was to dwarrowlings, Thorin began his tale.

*

The facts are these. Kili was outright undwarrowish in his desire to nest outdoors and fly everywhere. Dwarrows were _miners_ and certainly did not think of nesting away from their areas of work. Kili however, had admitted several times to dreaming of nesting in trees. Worried, Thorin and Dis had both tried as hard as they could to mold Kili into a proper Dwarrow, but Fili did not. He'd sneak Kili into the forest and teach him survival skills, insisted they both learn archery and had spent his entire life loving his little brother with no reservations. And Kili had returned that love wholeheartedly.

Until that blasted elf had entered their lives.

Tauriel was nice enough, he supposed, for an elf. She was ridiculously tall, of course, but appreciated metal work, and was blessed with relatively ungaudy painted butterfly wings. She was also an archer, and had invited Kili to nest with her in the elevated city of Mirkwood. When he had accepted, Fili had been heartbroken. The loss of his One to an Elvish Woman's love had been devastating, though he admitted that he could see the appeal of her. So he rarely smiled these days, and usually only at Frodo. 

At the end of the explanation, Frodo was done crying, though he'd tucked one of Thorin's braids into his mouth (and Thorin made a mental note to clean his hair again that evening). After a long enough silence for Thorin to worry that perhaps the hobbitling had chocked on his bead, Frodo finally spoke up.

"Doesn't make sense. If Uncle Fee really loves Uncle Kee, he'd let nothing stop them from being together. Not Aunt Tauriel, not duty, and not his wings. He'd follow him to the end of the earth. And he'd love him, despite his faults."


	8. Chapter 8

Fili was sitting in the nest he’d built for himself and Kili, sulking, when Uncle Thorin landed next to him, looking even more broodingly majestic than usual. “Frodo talked to me today,” he said solemnly, causing Fili to sit upright in joyous shock. Long had uncle lamented the young Halfling’s fear of him. This was good news indeed! But before he could pass on his congratulations, Uncle fixed him with a cold stern glare. “He had some very interesting insight into your…situation with Kili and Tauriel. He is under the impression that if you truly loved your brother wholeheartedly, you’d let nothing separate you, not even an Elf who may be part of a Triad. _Your_ Triad, Fili, do you not know how blessed you are?” Uncle did not wait for a response, which was good, because Fili was far too flabbergasted answer. Instead he said very, very calmly “You _will_ fix this lad, or so help me, I will _never_ speak to you again, and you will not be allowed near Frodo, for I wish to spare him what further pain I can.” With that, Thorin took off again, leaving Fili with much to ponder, and a letter to beg Ori to send to Thranduil.

He had mates to win back.

*

Frodo sat as still as he could, even if Uncle Bilbo’s preening hurt sometimes. He’d been a bad boy when Mama had preened him, and because he was a bad boy, she’d sent him away. He’d said that once, when Uncle Bilbo had praised him for being a good fledgling, and Uncle’s mouth had gone hard and straight the way Da’s had when his primaries had finished growing in. He hadn’t said it again. He _liked_ it here, sleeping in the same nest as Uncle Bilbo and the King, like the other fledglings had with their parents in the Shire. And even though the King never had time to play with him like Hamfast, his friend Sam’s da had, and Uncle Bilbo didn’t cook like Mama did, he liked it better. Sure, he missed Sam, and Merry, and Pippin, but the King had already promised to bring them here when it as spring again, and that was in only two more months! And Uncle Bilbo told the best stories- of Dragons, and Elves, and Wizards, one of which, Radagast, was going to bring his friends here safely in exchange for a large amount of Old Toby, which he thought was quite silly, but according to Uncle Bilbo, that was just the sort of Wizard Radagast was- a silly one.

Actually, he wasn’t sure he trusted a _silly_ wizard with his best and onliest friends, and he said so, causing the King to chuckle, and Uncle Bilbo to grin outright. He tried not to pout, but they were important! “Oh sweetie,” said Uncle Bilbo fondly, “Radagast may be silly, but he’s perfectly capable of caring for 3 small fledglings! Why, he led an orc pack on quite the merry chase with those rabbits of him, and him with the wings of a burrowing owl!” With that, Bilbo wove the tale of how the silly, loveable Wizard had helped them escape from almost certain death with only a few interruptions from the King, which was rare, as Thorin loved to correct Uncle’s tales. Sometime between meeting Lord Elrond for the first time and leaving while the White Council was in session, Frodo fell asleep, snuggled trustingly between his Uncles and dreaming for once not of the Shire, but rather of what sort of adventures he and his friends could convince Radagast to take them in. The next time Gandalf came to visit it was to his dismay (and no small measure of amusement) that Radagast of all Wizards had replaced him in Frodo’s affections as best-most-awesome-sparkle-magic-man. Not that he begrudged Radagast the small hobbit fledgling’s affection, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the long wait y'all, I've been busy with other fics and school. This one's almost done though! ABSOLUTELY LAST CHANCE TO MAKE REQUESTS FOR THIS VERSE!
> 
> also, if you've done fan art, leave me a link, and I'll add it to the fic


	9. Chapter 9

The hall was _filled_ with young hobbits, all of whom had different wings and hair colors. Thorin could only praise the maker for their quiet.

He'd never expected this when he'd invited the Gamgee's to move into Dale. All he'd wanted was to give Frodo some friends who would age the same way and time he did, and for Bilbo to have someone aside from Ori to talk to about the more hobbity interests. It was going to be a surprise.

Well, Bilbo was _certainly_ surprised.

"Bell!"he exclaimed, and he ran through the crowd of children (who parted swiftly and quietly) towards a hobbit who was significantly larger than the rest (and he supposed she must be an adult). "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Well Mr. Bilbo, yer husband offered us a home! We stay here and help ya cultivate yer farms, and he said he'd even pay us!"

His beloved _beamed_ , and suddenly, it didn't matter that there were itty- bitty children in his Throne Hall, most of whom didn't even have their flight feathers in yet. His mate was _happy_. He preened a little, happy that his gift (part of the many reparations he was making for attempting to cast his love out) was so well received. His love scooped up a little girl who'd been tugging on his robe beseechingly, laughing merrily.

"I know they aren't all _yours_ , Bell. You only had two when I left."

The woman flushed, her feathers puffing out sheepishly.

"Y'know how you took in Frodo, Mr. Baggins? Well, Lobellia spread the word that y'were taken little ones that didn't have no one, or who weren't wanted and-" she gestured helplessly at the kids. "I couldn't just _leave_ 'em. It goes against every instinct I have as a mother."

He felt something in him go cold. What sort of barbarians gave up children? Children were among the most treasured possessions a dwarrow could have, and these hobbits had given up nearly a _hundred_ of them. 

For the first time since the initial misunderstanding with the wing care, Thorin thought that perhaps it wasn't his people that were the uncultured ones after all. 

"-not asking for ya t' _do_ anything about it, 'cept maybe convince yer husband to give us a wee bit of land so's we have a place to raise them an' all-"

"No."

"What?" cried the woman and his mate.

"No, we are _not_ going to give you a 'wee bit of land'. Instead, you'll be given the biggest piece of land that hasn't already been allocated that we have. As for the children, we will do our best to find them loving homes . Does this sound reasonable to you?"

Amidst all of the thanks and tears, Thorin started to plan.

They'd have to put in railings wouldn't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, here's my to-do list:
> 
> -Give a hobbit child to someone*  
> -Fili/Kili reconciliation, Fili/Kili/Tauriel get together  
> -Nesting habits of the Ur family and Ri family*  
> -Dwori get together*  
> -merry and pippin show up  
> *will likely happen in a different story arc.


	10. Lorrie Poppyseed 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long to update y'all, but here's the first bit of an arch within the story

She'd only seen two summers when her parents had died. Gamma and Gampa had tried their best to raise her, but their smial wasn't the place for an energetic tween, and she was only ten summers old when Gamma had wrapped her in her shawl and sent her to the Lonely Mountain with the Gamgee's.

No one knew her name, for her Gam's hadn't told them one, and she would not speak, but it seemed she had the pre-adolescent wings of a lorikeet, so they called her Lorrie.

It suited her well enough, and she had no quarrel with it. A name was a name, and the one she'd had hadn't made anyone want her. She doubted this one was any better, because no dwarrow couple or clan had expressed interest in taking her home, and everyone else had been adopted. And now the King was frowning down at her from his throne, and she was scared.

If they sent her back, she had no where to go, and no one to live with. At least here she had someone to stay with, and food to eat, and the Gamgee's were quite nice to her, considering she wasn't theirs. It was more than she'd ever had before, and she wasn't looking forward to giving it up.

"Oh Lorrie," he rumbled, finally. "What am I going to do with you?"

What indeed?

*

She was watching Sam and Marigold play in the yard when a shadow fell over them. Sam and Marigold looked up, shrieked in terror and ran towards the house, crying for their parents. Lorrie looked up and into the face of a dwarf, which wasn't _so_ odd, considering. But the axe in his head? That was odd. And she could see why Sam and Marigold had gotten scared. But he had kind eyes, so she shrugged, and went back to fixing the hair on her dolls hair. Soon, a weight settled next to her. She glanced sideways, and studied the dwarf, who muttered something incomprehensible before reaching towards her head slowly. She shifted away, and he grunted disappointedly, which she ignored. When she heard footsteps coming towards them, she glanced up, and saw Mrs. Gamgee coming towards her with a cheerful looking dwarf. He had no axe in his head that she could see, though he _was_ wearing a hat, so who knew. 

"Lorrie," said Mrs. Gamgee. "This is Bofur, of the family Ur, and his cousin," and here she gestured to axe head, "Bifur. You're going to stay with them now, alright sweetie."

This was it, and it was her own damn fault for getting her hopes up. She swallowed back the tears, and nodded rapidly. She felt a wing brush hers in comfort, but she didn't lean into it. She simply got off the ground and headed towards the house. After packing her few belongings, she headed back to the garden to go with the smiling dwarves into the mountain, and unknown to her at the moment, towards her new home.


End file.
